onwingsoffirefandomcom-20200215-history
Crane
(Not to be confused with ''Queen Crane, the MudWing queen who lived 2000 years ago in Darkstalker (Legends).'' Crane was a female MudWing that lived and fought under Queen Moorhen's rule as a member of Clay's sibling group. However, she was killed by Icicle, an IceWing princess in a battle between Burn and Blaze's forces. She was described to have golden-brown scales and to be thinner than the average MudWing. Her sister, Sora, was impacted the most out of her siblings since Crane died right in front of her, and although she had been already quiet before her death, Reed noticed that she spoke even less afterwards. History The Dragonet Prophecy Crane was killed in a battle between the IceWings and the MudWings at the MudWing Kingdom's border, which took place two days before Clay and Glory reached the area, leaving Clay to wonder how many of his siblings would still be alive when the war ended. The Dark Secret While patrolling the borders of the Mud Kingdom, Reed wondered if Crane would have still been alive if Clay had been their bigwings instead of him. Reed doesn't like to think about the battle since it makes him feel "like a huge pit has opened up inside of him that he just wants to fall into". He feels bad about it and doesn't want it to be true, but it is true. Moon Rising Crane was mentioned in Moon Rising when Sora asked Kinkajou to leave so she could apologize to Tamarin alone, who was seen crying when Moonwatcher, Qibli, and Umber came rushing in. When Moon read Sora's mind, a flashback was seen where Crane had saved Sora from an IceWing. Crane was then killed by Icicle, who smiled at Sora as she screamed for her murdered sister. Icicle was Sora's clawmate at Jade Mountain Academy. Because of Crane's death, Sora had tried to kill Icicle to get revenge. However, she failed both times - one with a dragonflame cactus and the other with a stalactite on the roof of the prey center. One murder attempt accidentally killed Carnelian and Bigtail, and severely injured Tamarin. Crane was never avenged, and Icicle escaped. Family Tree Asha (Aunt) (deceased) Cattail (mother) Clay (brother) (Bigwings) Reed (brother (Bigwings) Pheasant (sister) Sora (sister) Marsh (brother) Umber (brother) (runt) Trivia * A crane is a species of bird, characterized by its long legs. They live on every continent except for Antarctica and South America. * Crane is one of the dragons who has had their name repeated in the series (Queen Crane). The other dragons are Pearl and Queen Pearl; Eagle and Eagle (Darkstalker); and Lagoon and Queen Lagoon. All of these are names that belonged to characters who lived at the time of Darkstalker (Legends). Crane could possibly be named after Queen Crane, but this seems unlikely, since MudWings do not seem absorbed with history in the way that the IceWings are. Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:MudWings Category:Females Category:The Dragonet Prophecy Category:The Dragonet Prophecy Characters Category:Dragonets